Just Smile
by teacupdrop
Summary: After an encounter with Satoshi and Co., Shinji finds himself forgetting Hikari's name again and, of course, a raged Hikari attacks him. But when a Blissey gives Shinji a smile-inducing egg, Hikari doesn't know what do with him! Ikarishipping
1. Fiasco at Pokémon Center

**Hahaha, first fanfic posted here. I hope that my fellow Ikarishipping fans like this, and that it doesn't seem too OOC or cliché. I hope you enjoy. :D**

**---**

"Oh bother," Shinji grumbled to himself. Satoshi, Pikachu and co. were entering the same Pokémon Center he was in. And that meant obvious trouble. _Let's just hope that he doesn't notice me... _It was a hopeful thought, but Shinji knew better. The moment his rival would enter, he would probably shout---

"HEY SHINJI! Long time no see!"

Too late.

"Hey," with an immense grin, Satoshi approached Shinji, "What happened to our planned rematch? Last time I saw you, it seemed like you were avoiding me!"

"That's because I _was_ avoiding you, blockhead." Shinji wasn't in the right mood to deal with him, let alone a rematch. Satoshi simply shrugged off the comment and continued, "If you're not in the mood, just tell me! No big deal! Besides, my Pokémon are pretty tired too, after that fight with some trainer and and and..." His words just faded away in Shinji's mind; as if they held any value to Shinji. It was already several years since the raven-haired _kid_ started to obsessively have a mindless competition with Shinji, and personally, he felt that it was just a drag.

"Shut up, Satoshi! Don't you know you're bothering poor Shinji?"

_That voice..._ Shinji looked up and saw a familiar but at the same time foreign face. What was her name? Danni? Day?

"... Hey are you listening Shinji? Hey, earth to Shinji!" Shinji instantly went away from his brief thought and replied back, "I'm listening, _little girl._"

"LITTLE GIRL?! I'll have you know Shinji, that I'm not the naive girl you've met years ago!" Hikari was red from anger, and then suddenly a thought came to her head, "By the by... do you even remember my name?"

_Heavens save my soul._ "... No."

And with that simple word, Hikari had flames literally dancing in her eyes, and instantly she jumped. If it hadn't been for Takeshi, Shinji would have been in the hospital and Hikari charged with _third-degree_ battery.

"Ugh, crazy woman!" Shinji recoiled with a very wrinkled jacket and a messed up hairdo. A second more, and he was sure that scars would remained to remind him of what happened.

"Shinji, will it kill you to remember my name?!" Hikari said with her usual high-pitched voiced. "_You'll probably kill me before I get to remember it..._"Shinji said under his breath. "I heard that!"

With a heavy sigh, Shinji sat down and looked at the ground. "Won't you guys leave me alone for even a minute?"

* * *

_"Won't you guys leave me alone for even a minute?"_

Some how the words echoed in Hikari's mind. Shinji was different today, definitely different. But Hikari pushed that thought in the far corners of her mind.

"C'mon guys," Hikari heard Satoshi say, "Let's get our Pokémon healed."

She semi-consciously followed him to the table where Nurse Joy was. It wasn't as if her Pokémon were hurt; she never did the battling anyways. But the thought of her little beloveds taking a rest was a nice thought.

Suddenly, Satoshi's surprised voice rang in her ears, "Whoa, a Blissey! It's been awhile since I've seen one in here before!" Hikari turned her head around. Indeed, it was a Blissey; unlike Chansey, it's light, wing-like ruffles made it look very elegant. "It's... it's so pretty!" Hikari shrieked. It was a treat to see a cute Pokémon outside of contests. Besides, it was her first time to see a Blissey. Quickly, she checked her PokéDex to see what it said. "Blissey is the Happiness Pokémon. It is said to detect sadness of a person using its fluffy coat. When it does detect a person, the Blissey will give that person an egg which is said to make a person kind when they eat it."

"That's so cool!" Hikari said, "I hope your Happiny turns into a Blissey soon, Takeshi!" With that remark, Takeshi simply chuckled.

The nurse noticed the zealousness of Hikari, and turned to her, "Well, if you would like to try some of the egg I could have Blissey-" But she couldn't finish her sentence, as the Blissey went toward Shinji. "Why, Blissey..."

Shinji looked up and saw the pink nurse-Pokémon approach him. "Bli, blissey!" she chanted to him, as the Blissey gave him the so-called kindness giving egg. "Is this for me...?" Shinji could hardly believe what was happening. A Blissey was giving him it's egg. This was just humilating, not to mention it was in front of lightning bolt kid.

Not able to hold it any longer, Hikari shouted some encouragement to him, "Way to go Shinji! Hurry up and eat it!"

_Eat it...?_ Some how the prospect of him eating it wasn't a very good image. But what did he have to lose? Soon, he found himself picking the eggshell away and he took a bite.

What happened next was phenomenal.

He rose up and took Hikari's hand. "Please forgive me, young lady. I believe your name was Hikari?" Shinji said, with a very bright _smile._

---

**If you can tell, the next few chapters will include a very, very freaky Shinji. Just to warn you.**


	2. The Kindness Curse Continues

**First of all, I thank all the people who took their time to review! And I've looked back and saw how incredibly short the first chapter was... I'm sorry! OTL So, from now on, I'll try my best to make the chapters a bit lengthy and also to update often. Thanks, and enjoy!**

**Also, to make it more consistent, all Pokémon related names are going to be in their proper Romanized names. For example, I've changed Blissey to Happinas, her Japanese name. Just to clear that up.**

---

"S-Shinji! Y-you… I… wha…" A proper sentence couldn't come out of Hikari. What was there to say? She never thought that a nice Shinji would be as disturbing as this.

With an elegant gesture, Shinji placed one hand on Hikari's head, "Oh, take your time, _Hikari._ I can see that you're surprised beyond words, which I can _fully_ understand." With a tooth-achingly sweet tone, he emphasized her name as if it was the greatest word in the world.

Satoshi had an expression on his face that clearly said, "I don't know whether to laugh or cry," while Takeshi was doing what normal should do in that sort of situation; he laughed until he cried.

Eventually, the odd group gained some attention from other people. "Oh, that purple-haired dude must be a player…" one said, "Poor girl doesn't know what to do; she's all frozen up!" said the next.

_Pull yourself together Hikari! It's still same old Shinji in the inside!_ Hikari tried to encourage herself, and finally pushed Shinji's hand away, "L-Look! Don't be all friendly to m-me when you're the guy who forgot my n-name all the time just a few seconds ago!" With that, purple-head just broke into an elegant (and equally disturbing) laugh. "My _Hikari_, a change of heart came within those few seconds. Don't you see I'm much more _fabulous_ than the old totally-five-minutes-ago Shinji?"

Each time Shinji said her name, Hikari could just feel cracks beginning to form on her head. If he called her name one more time, she would probably just crumble and succumb to sweetness of this "new" Shinji. "Sh-Shinji s-stop i-it…" Hikari barely mustered to say.

"Why, _Hikari?_"

And that was that. Hikari totally collapsed, and for a minute, she could swear that she couldn't feel her own presence.

* * *

"H-Hey! I think she's waking up!"

_What? Since when was I ever asleep?_

"Hikari, are you okay?!" Hikari finally came to her senses, and recognized the voice as Satoshi's. Soon, she slowly opened her eyes and saw two… no _three_ familiar figures.

"Oh _Hikari, _never in the light of the world would I think something like this would happen!" It was Shinji, with the most sickening expression of worry (and this is said without even touching the fact this was Shinji!). Hikari finally stirred and blurted out, "Oh Arceus… Please tell me that everything was a dream… that Shinji still forgets my name, and that I fainted because of a wild Mammoo swarm attacked me… anything…"

"_Hikari,_ I believe you should come back to your senses; I worry for you."

_Oh High Arceus._

"Hey…" Hikari tried to ignore Shinji; it would be easier that way, "What time is it?"

Takeshi quickly checked his Pokétch, "It's around 8:20. It's only been a few minutes."

Quickly, Hikari rose up and found herself on a bed; she was in one of the rooms at the Pokémon Center. "… I'm at my room right?"

"Actually, It's Shinji's… and er…"

Hikari knew something bad was going to come out, but still she persisted, "What about it?"

"You two have to share the room."

Instantly, Hikari (nearly) shrieked, "WHAT?!"

"Hey, hey, calm down," Takeshi said, putting his hands around Hikari's shoulders to calm them down, "Nurse Joy couldn't find any open rooms for us; even Satoshi and I have to share our rooms with strangers."

"But why do I have to share my room with," Hikari cautiously chose her words, "With… with _him_?!"

Takeshi shrugged, and had a smile on his face, as if amused by this whole ordeal, "Like I said, this was the only room available. But hey, at least you share it with a guy you know."

_I'd rather share it with a person I didn't know._

After a moment of silence, both Satoshi and Takeshi rose up from the bed. Satoshi audited his voice first, "I'll go to my room now. It's time for me to wash up and prepare to sleep anyways." Takeshi nodded in agreement. They both slowly left, leaving a very tired, unsettled, and surprised Hikari behind.

_This cannot go well._

* * *

Hikari was already changed into her pajamas; her usual polka dotted pink ones. With her hat off and her hair loose, she could feel her head clear again.

_Okay..._ she thought, adding a mental sigh, _Shinji is REALLY not himself... I've got to prepare myself. I don't want to be caught off-guard like that again. Yeah! I'll show him!_

"Hey, _Hikari_," said a slightly husky voice.

With a great flinch, Hikari turned her head to Shinji's side of the room; for some strange reason, she couldn't make eye-contact with him.

Amused by her surprise, he continued, "I'm sorry about what happened earlier; perhaps my 'transformation' was too shocking for you."

Hikari was speechless. More as of, if she did have something to say, it just wouldn't fit with the situation. Instead, a rush train-of-thought came to Hikari. _Exactly how long will this "Happinas's Kindness Curse" last?!"_ was on part of the train. _When he comes back to his right mind, I'm going to maul him again, and there's going to be no Takeshi to save him again!_ was the next. _Oh poor Shinji... I hope this doesn't hurt him in any way..._

_Wait._

_What!?_

_How am I even feeling pity to that guy!? If anyone, people should be sorry for me!_ Somehow, a flush of color entered Hikari's face. With caution, she looked up to see Shinji, with that same too-sweet smile on his face.

Not willing to hold it any longer, Hikari threw a pillow at him.

---

**Hahaha, you can just smell the sexual tension, can't you? oㄱo -shot- Just wait; the next chapter should have more fluffy Ikari development. Over and out!**


	3. The Morning Comes, and So Does the ANGER

**UGH I'M SO SORRY! A This chapter is WAY overdue, and just last chapter I promised myself I would update frequently. OTL I'm so very, very sorry! To make it up to you guys, I made this chapter extra long and tried to pace the plot more! I'm really really sorry! I think I shouldn't make any more promises, because I'll end up breaking them anyways. DX Again I'm so so sorry! I was so busy with school and all, not to mention my time on the computer was very limited. And thanks to everyone who reads this and takes their time to review! I mean it!**

---

Morning came as fast as Shinji's transformation. The sun lingered among the mountains until at last, a small glimmer poured out into the sky; the early Poppo caught the Catapie, and the Mitsuhoney were busy collecting honey for their queen.

As the sunlight reached Hikari's room window, Hikari slowily woke up. Sitting up now, she rubbed her eyes from the brightness. Yawning, she set one foot on the floor and finally the other. It was a very slow process. Approaching the bathroom, Hikari was surprised to hear the sound of running water. Now fully awake, she peeked at the bathroom and screamed.

It was Shinji; and a very _wet_ one at that.

"What the hell are you doing here, you freak?!" She had flinched so badly, she tripped backwards, and now she was lying on the floor, weak in the knees.

With only a towel around his waist and another towel around his neck, he simply smiled and said with that sick-sweet tone, "You shouldn't be screaming the first thing in the morning, _Hikari_. It's bad for your health; very nerve-racking indeed."

Staring at him wide-eyed and blue with shock, Hikari just laid there, shivering. After drying off his hair, Shinji looked up to see Hikari staring at him and chuckled, "Are you... _staring_ at me?"

Hikari gagged and threw his shirt on him. "Just get some clothes on, creep!"

"There's no shame in being a lecher, Hikari!"

* * *

After that incredibly long morning, Hikari hastily came to Nurse Joi to return her keys. "Good morning Nurse Joi..."

With her gentle smile, she waved, "Hello Hikari. You seem tired today; did something happen?"

_A lot happened._

"Oh nothing... It's the morning and all..." said Hikari, with a short, quick laugh, "I was just here to return my room keys."

"Alright, I'll be taking those keys then," Nurse Joi went through her computer to process it but then she suddenly flinched as if she just remembered something, "Oh right! I almost had forgotten! Hikari, Satoshi and Takeshi left early because they said they were going to a buffet. It seems that it was half-off today, for breakfast. They also said their Gym battle was postponed so you three have to stay for another day." Quickly, she gave the keys back to Hikari.

Hikari had a blank face through the whole comment. After a few moment's worth of processing, Hikari finally realize what it meant.

Another day with _Shinji_.

_Why Arceus? Why me? _Hikari held that thought and asked with a hurried breath, "Where is the restaurant?"

"Well... Takeshi said he was going to some place called Lovely Buffet Town or something like that. He invited me, but you know; I have my job as my priority." Nurse Joi added a with a sweat drop.

Hikari thanked her and took one step toward the door until she realized that she forgot to ask a very, very important question.

"Oh and Nurse Joi..." Hikari was hesitant, trying to make the question as un-awkward as possible, "Um... How long does the happiness from Happinas's egg last?"

With her index finger on her chin, Nurse Joi thought for a bit until she said, "Well... From my experience, I think it's until that person finds another source of happiness that's not from the egg... But why do you ask?"

Hikari froze. _Until they find another source of happiness? When will that be?! _"Oh... Nothing. Just curious." She thanked her again, and went towards the door, until she saw Shinji outside, with a silly smile plastered on his face, waving at her.

_... Fate is one son of a Herugaa, isn't it?_

With a giant sigh, Hikari went outside, fully expecting another blast of positive energy radiating out of the eggplant head who's name was Shinji. "I've heard you're staying another day here, _Hikari_! That's great, that means I don't need to be alone!"

Hikari simply nodded and looked at her map. Lovely Buffet Town wasn't far off, so she could walk there. The problem was if she could get Shinji off her tail; she didn't need her day to be longer then it was. "Alright Shinji. Er, thanks for waiting for me, but I've got to go... Bye!" She quickly turned to left, hoping Shinji wouldn't---

"Wait!" Shinji grabbed her arm before she could even fully turn, "Can I come with you?"

_Too late, Hikari. It was inevitable._

_

* * *

_With a red face from being in the cold weather outside for too long, Hikari finally reached the restaurant. It wasn't hard to find Satoshi; there was usually a large pile of food near him whenever he had the chance to eat as much as he could. She finally reached his table, and said with a puffed-out voice, "Why in the world did you leave me with him out of all the people in the world!"

Satoshi kept on eating until the sentence processed in his mind, and when it did he lowered his fork. "Huh wha- Oh um... Well, ugh, you see Hikari," he took a pause to chew, "W-We didn't want to wake you up, since you know... you-you're a girl and all so... We thought we would just leave you alone until you, ugh, prepared yourself... yeah... R-right Takeshi?"

With a nod, Takeshi, with a sweat drop, added, "Yeah Hikari! I mean, you're not the little girl you were so um... Hahaha..."

It was no use. Hikari already knew that if she was invited with them, Shinji would come along with her, and all three of them were far, far too freaked out by the "new" Shinji they would probably get indigestion.

"W-Well, you should hurry up and eat too Hikari... I've already paid so eat up..." Satoshi's words faded away as he pretended he was very preoccupied by eating. With another headache coming on, Hikari went away and got a plate. Those two she would deal with later.

Not having an appetite, Hikari roughly put some lettuce and sliced carrots on her plate and sprinkled some ranch over it. As she was moving her plate she bumped into a familiar figure; Shinji. At this point, Hikari was used to his bubbly presence and simply sighed and tried to go around him, before he poked her shoulder.

Grouchy, tired, and cold, she snapped at him, "_What _do you want, Shinji?"

Ignoring her obvious distaste at him, he said"Oh, I just thought if we could sit together. There's no use being alone, right?"

Hikari put her best fake smile and muttered a barely audible, "Sure."

After selecting some measly vegetables, the blue headed girl approached a neat table and ate quietly. She already knew Shinji was coming; and she would try her best to ignore him completely.

It wasn't long until Shinji came to the table, bringing two dishes, piled with all sorts of meat, poultry, salads, from all over the world. Did Shinji usually eat this much? _No. Maybe smiling all the time improved his metabolism. _Hikari thought, sarcastically. Increasing the speed of her fork, she tried to finish he salad as quickly as possible. The further away she's away from this creep, the better she'll feel.

"_Hikari._"

Hikari suddenly tensed up, and she almost spat out what was in her mouth. Just how much damage can one man do when he calls her name?! With a cough, and wipe from her napkin, she meekly replied,"Y-Yes?"

"Thanks for eating with me." Although Shinji was smiling the whole time, this time his smile seemed... a bit softer? Even though it was the same Shinji who forgot her name all the time, the same Shinji who abused his Pokémon so much, the same Shinji... Hikari felt a small bit of warmth creeping in her cheeks and she quickly hid beneath her hair, in case Shinji would see. Nervously, she added, "N-No problem... jerk."

Wait... what was she afraid of?! Him seeing her blush? Why was she blushing in the first place?! Quickly she glanced at Shinji, only to see him beaming with happiness. In fact, she could almost see the _light_ coming out of his face.

Twitching, she recoiled and immediately forgot about why in the world she was hiding beneath her bangs again. Her grouchiness back again, she roughly said, "Well, whatever! It would seem awkward if I ate by myself, so no need to thank me!"

Almost slamming her eating utensils on her plate, she stood up, picked up her pink bag, and tried to get away from Shinji as fast as possible, without making it seem she was running away from him.

_Another source of happiness, aye?_

_It's time to call the person who should know _all_ about Shinji. Reiji._

---

**Well... That was quite eventful. XD I swear, the next chapter, it's going to include a lot more background for this story! I'm not sure when I'll update again, but I'll try my best! Thank you again, for reading! See you till next time!**


End file.
